A combustion engine comprises cylinders defining combustion chambers that are closed at one end by a cylinder head and at the other end by a piston which slides between top and bottom positions and which is connected to a crankshaft via a connecting rod. Ducts for admitting fuel and for exhausting the burnt gases resulting from the combustion of the fuel are created in the cylinder head and are each equipped with a valve that can move between an open position and a closed position.
The valves are conventionally operated by a camshaft the rotation of which is driven off the crankshaft.
Also known is a new valve control system comprising electromagnetic actuator elements with which each valve is equipped in order to move this valve between its open and closed positions. The control system comprises a control unit connected to the actuating elements in order to control these in accordance with the combustion engine operating cycles. At the present time, any malfunctioning of one of the actuating elements in the control system causes the control system to shut down just as any problem with the driving of the camshaft may cause the engine to stop.